The Dragon of Nol
by joelcoxriley
Summary: After the defeat of Malefor, the gems within the Realms are fading away. If the Ancestors' Wisdom is lost, dragon kind shall face it's extinction event. Yet, hope lies in one dragon: the Spawn of Malefor. Nolegnotermos, an elementless dragon, cursed with an abyssal cancer that can save the race. Yet, is he willing to give up his own life for dragonkind, or reign in pyre and fear?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is based partly upon a dream I had. I only own the characters I own. This is simply a prologue, so have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><em>The Dragon of Nol.<em>

_Did you ever hear of the legend of the beast?_

_The dragon with winter's hue marked with the abyssal void?_

_The cancer that gives life to the dragons of the Realms, a noose around his neck._

_Glistening, glimmering in the Dragon's Dawn; those of Spirit, Wisdom and Pride._

_'Tis he that is forsaken by Dragons' vanity to master the knowledge of the Ancestors._

_The Scourge of the Master of Darkness, shaped by an unwilling host._

_Damned is the dragon that is not egg-born, but ripped shellness from his mother's womb._

_Pearl kissed scales scarred red with his mother's blood, t'was she who was the first of many a death._

_Now, the First Scarred Dragon lay dead, and with his demise, ends an era long having reigned._

_Upset is the balance of the Realms, the magic lost, and as such, the Dragons' Dawn is fading, crystals lackluster and dull._

_Dawn's light falters and fades, and the Night of Eternal Darkness signals a new Age._

_The Twin Moons flood the lands in a red light, and the white wings of death unfurl to herald a new legacy._

_Tremble at the Harbinger's coming, the usurper of Pride._

_Shutter upon the horrid glory of the Dragon of Nol, the spawn of Darkness_

_And the end of Dragon's Dawn._

_Nolegnotermos._


	2. Chapter 2

Pre Maleficarum War

The night air was crisp and chill, wisps of once clotted clouds filling the dark skies. Tonight was the time, like all others, where shadow reigned, and darkness roamed the Realms. It was something that Malefor had felt within his blood for several eves, all now come and gone save for one. Tonight, an era would end, and by the marrow, a new age would reign, proud and joyous.

Malefor's pale, yellow hued eyes fell into a trance as he gazed upon the two moons, several stars twinkling around them-if small and seemingly insignificant. The young male had inhaled slowly, the ice within his lungs stinging before he exhaled deeply, proud chest pushing out a tangible mist from his nostrils.

'One more night...' The Wounded One thought to himself, serpentine pupils almost lazily reflecting the two moons' light.

The Purple Dragon had clenched and unclenched his talons against the granite floor, the hard stone cream in color with tiny flecks of impurity. Now focusing upon the craftsmanship of the stone, he was left marveled at the reflective surface that had seemed produced a perfect doppelganger. Only now, Malefor was not alone, for a white dragoness had stood by his side, pearled hue glistening within the moons' light.

"Tis a beautiful night, how the moons cast shadows upon the lands, do you not think? Shadows hiding within shadows hiding within darkness that only emerges when the moons are high and the wind is quiet. It is like a play on differing planes of reality." The cream hued dragoness spoke, eyes of shallow ice turning towards the male.

"Yes, Caegere, darling..." Malefor briefly paused to look upon his mate, pale eyes then flicking to the moons, "However...the light of the celestial bodies fade in comparison to your beauty."

Caegere's facial features molded into a graceful smile, the slightest uplift of her jowls indicating an effect of flatter, "'Twas a beauty you greatly fancied, it seems."

"Of course, for it was your lustrous scales glimmering within the sun's rays that had sparkled far greater than any diamond I could have dreamed of possessing. You play coy, my shining star, if you do not know that the more the diamond shines, the harder one must work for his treasure, for one would be a fool if he let such a gorgeous beauty leave his sight even once. I would have to be mad." The larger male purred, silver tongued as the dragoness released a soft chuckle.

"Mad indeed. Now, flatties aside if you are done waggling that forked tongue, I must ask: How are you feeling? Tomorrow is your coronation, Malefor, I would think you would be proud." Caegere asked, head cocking gently as she studied the larger male.

"Proud? No, not proud am I. Concerned, however, yes. I would be proud were our child out of your womb. It has been far too long, Caegere. I worry for your health." Malefor turned towards the dragoness, eyes falling upon her stomach that was far too large to be natural-for his darling Caegere was three months overdue for her laying.

"Do not fret over me, Malefor. You have more important concerns that should be plaguing your mind." Caegere scolded, voice firm and words sharp.

"And what should I be more concerned about over my mate's health?"

"Your coronation, Malefor. Were males meant to fret and rave about eggs it would be they that were harboring them, not females. I know my body, and I am fine." The dragoness spoke, firm voice softening, "You know the troubles we have had to conceive a child. Let nature take its course, dear."

"Yet you forget what stars said a fortnight ago. The Night of Eternal Darkness of nigh. I can feel it within my blood, Caegere." The purple wyrm breathed deeply, looking towards the skies.

"Does it pain you?" Caegere questioned, worry within her voice, Malefor's pale eyes once more falling upon her.

"Not as much as it pains me to see you vulnerable to the northern winds, my dear." The male spoke, voice smooth and sporting a slow drawl, a large wing draping over the smaller female, "Seeing you shake against the cold is something I can scarcely stand."

The fair drake rolled her eyes despite the soft smile that was gracing her features, "There is no pleasing you, is there not, Malefor? In all these years, I still struggle to uncover what you fancy."

The Wounded One chuckled, laugh deep yet jovial, "Dearest Caegere, I fancy you comfortable and warm inside the Temple..." Malefor spoke, wing unfurling from his mate, "Go to bed, darling. I shall join you shortly."

"Oh? You cannot keep me warm enough, Malefor?" Caegere questioned, an eye crest raised in amusement as her neck crained to look upon the taller wyrm.

"Despite all my prowess, no. Therefore, it is my duty to see that you are safe inside our chambers." Malefor's pale eyes looked upon her, Caegere's scales glistening like cherished pearls within the moons' light.

"Twas as I thought. You are a challenge to please, even on the eve of your crowning achievement. At the moment, I shall play the submissive mate and obey your orders until chosen otherwise. Do not tarry long, love. I might get cold." The gravid dragoness purred, voice coy as her tail flicked towards the purple male.

"And you state that I am difficult to please." The male drawled, rolling his eyes as his mate had taken her leave.

Looking upon the moons once more, Malefor felt the blood within him boil-a curse from an era long dead. And as of tomorrow, the first purple dragon would birth a new age.

Sighing, the male had turned from the stone balcony and walked towards his chambers, flowing silk linens hanging from an archway the only thing separating the balcony from the inner chamber. The tapestries had danced against the outside winds, though had performed their duty well, for the chamber was filled with warmth from a thriving fireplace.

Inside, Caegere had lain upon a nest of emerald pillows embroidered with gold, her swollen stomach causing her to lay on her back-which was unnatural for her anatomy, and was the reason for her pained back.

Malefor had watched her doze, chest slowly rising and falling with each breath she took. Cautiously, the male had moved towards the side of the nest, lowering himself upon the cold stone floor, a large wing draping over his sleeping mate.

"Sweet dreams, my Caegere." Malefor whispered, assuring the white dragoness was well supported before the male lowered his head upon the coble stone floor. Sleep, however, came uneasy, for his dreams were plagued with visions of heroes attempting to save the world from a great evil, demonic and prideful. The champions' victory, however, would only hasten the world to it's bitter end.

* * *

><p>The sun's shine broke over the mountains as in the early morn, mist lazily covering the valleys below the city of Nol. The city was nestled within the mountains, the populace purely draconic in nature. Before Warfang, Nol was the crowned jewel of the Realms. And within these ancient walls, was where the end would begin.<p>

Malefor had walked towards the main hall of the Council of Guardians, which was the main chamber and pride of the Temple of Nol for both religious and political purposes. The purple wyrm had adorned golden plate armor that had covered his back, chest and flanks. Caegere had walked along side the larger purple male, neck adorned with a silk veil that had fallen alongside her neck like a white and golden specked waterfall, which had ended at her shoulders. The dragoness had worn delicate golden bracers that had snaked up her arms as if ivy upon a tree.

The pair were followed by eight dragons dawned in white gowns, a male and female for each element. Each sex had followed either Malefor or Caegere, respectively, with the order of Fire, Ice, Earth and Lightning.

As the entourage entered the Guardian's Council, Malefor and Caegere continued forward towards the four Guardians, whom had stood proud and defiant, adorned with armor only used in the most sacred of rituals. The female dragons had then pulled off to the side, flanking Caegere before coming to a stop and turning their attention upon the spectacle, the males performing the same action, though in relation to Malefor.

Looking around, the Council walls were lined with twenty eight seats-each no doubt meant for a Guardian of their respective element. Of those original twenty eight, only four elements of the Dragons of Old now survived, the rest dead and lost. However, towering over the seats and spreading all around the massive chambers were religious window paintings of eight assumingly revered dragons-each appearing over a group of seats that were supposedly the Guardians that had made up their elements.

Above the Earth Guardian's seat was a depiction of a massive dragon-brown in color and hide sprawling into branches as the earth quaked underneath its feet. The dragon was wingless, and appeared to stand upon its hind legs, and although hunched stood tall and proud. What appeared to be seeds rested directly underneath its feet, and towards the sides of the window stains had shown the seeds progressing into massive oaks. Out of four seats, only one had remained taken.

Towering over the Fire Guardian's position appeared to be a massive serpent with wings spouting fire and ash from its maw. The eminent was displayed as being red in color with a white underbelly, each chestplate upon the belly sported a black diamond. On one side of the dragon was a raging volcano with what appeared to be charred trees. On the opposite side of the glass was thriving greenery. Only one seat remained out of three.

Displayed proudly above the seats of the Dragons of Ice was a jagged wyrm made of ice, legs powerful as it unfurled its wings over a glacier. The very breath of the transcendent dragon appeared to give the tundras life, hide gleaming from the rays of the sun. Of three seats, only one remained.

The seat of the Lightning Guardian lay submissive to a dragon in flight, wings large and chest strong. With scales of a golden hue, the dragon's breath gave birth to a storm, lightning shooting from black clouds. Underneath the wings of the great beast rest two great oaks, burned and charred by the element. Only one seat out of four remained occupied.

The four vacant seats above the Dragons of Water was a wingless serpent, the dragon a rich blue in color surrounded by water. The black caves below the drake housed lost treasures and pearls, which were guarded by sirens.

A sandy grey hued dragon was represented high above three empty chairs that once belonged to the Wind Guardians. The dragon was soaring over a vast desert wasteland, its massive wings causing wind and dust storms that can caused several wind chimes to be disturbed. The old era window stain seemed to show a musical symphony frozen in time.

Four chairs lay sprawled underneath the window of a white serpent, glowing with energy. The limbless dragon was depicted as being within the clouds, and had fully encircled the diameter of the sun, to which the dragon was swallowing its own tail.

The last connection of window panels depicted a black serpent, armor rough, hide thick and twin jawed. The beast bared red eyes and smooth carapace, jaws gaping to swallow the two moons whole as several tongues emerged from the beast's open maw, each sporting it's own jowls and feelers. All three sacred thrones underneath lay abandoned.

Whoever or whatever these dragons once were are now no more, their reverence lost in a dead age.

Caegere lightly nuzzled Malefor before taking several steps back to allow the Fire Guardian, Solignis, to approach. The blood colored male was aged, and proud, the armor suited upon his back, neck and flanks elegantly crafted from garnet.

Malefor lowered his head in respect, his mate mimicking his movements, "Solignis. You honor me today by bestowing your blessing."

"Rise, Purpura Draconis. It is you that is bringing me such an honor. Never before in our history have we had the spectacle of bestowing our blessing of all four elements upon one dragon. Now...raise your head high, open your heart...and listen. Listen to what the Voices of Old speak, and if your conscience is clear, you shall receive the Blessing of Fire." The blood scale spoke, Malefor quieting as he fell into a trance.

"Listen to the voices of the Ancestors. What do they say, child?"

"Gloria nostra Rex." Malefor spoke, Solignis nodding only once, a smile of relief molding into his facial features as the eight dragons standing at attention began to chant, voices distant, yet haunting;

"Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum."

"You have my blessing, Purpura Rex. Now, I can be free, and these old bones can rest. Thank you, my friend." Solignis' smile had become sullen, nuzzling his former pupil, "May the smallest flame shine with the strongest hope should you ever encounter such a darkness. I pray your new age is bathed in light until the end of your reign. I will enjoy watching you, I think."

The Fire Guardian had then taken several steps back, bowing in respect towards Caegere before returning to his original post.

Lapiscor had then approached, the Earth Guardian sporting a brown hue, scales dull with age. The once valiant dragon had now become weak and brittle as he creeped toward death, yet his posture of dominance did not falter. Lapiscor's armor was crafted out of malachite, the overlapping stone armor shining in the light that had entered through the glass stained windows.

Malefor had lowered his head towards the elder, Lapiscor bowing as well, green eyes stanch. Malefor had nodded once in understanding, the purple dragon once more falling into a trance, listening to the whispers of the Ancestors.

"...Honorificate nostra Rex." The purple male had looked towards his mentor, the older male merely nodding his head, the chants rising once more;

"Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum."

With that, the brown drake had returned to his colleagues, the Lightning Guardian approaching, scales a cheerful shade of yellow. The old wyrm's armor was made from fluorite, the darker shade contrasting with his brighter scales, however ridged and uneven.

"Guardian Tonitrus." The purple dragon lowered his head in respect, the yellow wyrm doing the same, his old bones cracking as he did so.

"Ahh, look how much you have grown, Malefor. I remember when you were...merely a drakeling. How desperately you wanted to fly, but alas, your wings did not even begin to develop yet." Tonitrus prattled, right iris twitching, as if being withheld in place against its will, "I think the wings you have suit you fine. I am sure your inner dragonling is pleased."

"That it is, Tonitrus, that it is." Malefor spoke in agreement, the older male turning to Caegere.

"And to have such a beautiful mate...I wish you and your family well, Malefor. You may seek my blessing."

The younger male nodded, eyes closing, "...Sapientia ad regem nostrum."

"Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum." The dragons chanted, Tonitrus nodding with a smile, body shaking.

"Thank you. Long had I awaited to be free, and now I am." The Lightning Guardian spoke, bowing as he had taken several steps back.

The Ice Guardian had then stepped forward, body dripping with water from the mask of ice that was slowly melting, the old dragon far too susceptible to the sun's rays. The wyrm was a gentle blue in color, armor carved from celestine.

"Malefor."

"Guardian Crustallos." The Wounded One greeted, Crustallos' head snapping up, alert and focused.

"Begin, boy. Seek the answer my bloodline whispers."

Malefor exhaled deeply, tiring of having to focus to listen to voices long dead, "Superbia ad regem nostrum."

"Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum."

The Ice Guardian smiled slyly, "Long live the King. I wish you luck in your reign." Crustallos spoke, returning to his companions, the Guardians now together and looking upon their new king.

"Purpura Rex." The males spoke in unison, bowing their heads as their armor began to break and crumble off their scaled hides. The shards glittered as they fell to the ground, forming clumps of precious stone.

Malefor watched as the protective armor crumbled, and then fell silent, Caegere approaching and nuzzling his jaw. The new King looked upon the cream dragoness before draping a wing over her smaller form, eyes downcast.

"And now...we are free." Solignis smiled, he looking to his colleagues, the Guardians' bodies beginning to fade from reality, bodies surging with each respective element. The elements had then dispersed into wisps, which had slowly settled towards the fallen gems upon the floor, the life essence filling the gems and causing them to shine with knowledge.

Malefor looked upon the spirit gems, sighing heavily as his mate rubbed against him, "Come now. You know what must be done."

"That I do." The purple male spoke, approaching the gems, the new sovereign lowering his head, "Dear friends...your reign has ended, and mine has begun. I pray your knowledge is enough to guide me. May the Ancestors watch over all of us."

Caegere flinched as the shards were smashed under her mate's brute force, birthing a new age.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, and Malefor's fears had come to a head. He could feel it in his blood-the pain, the boiling, the searing torture. The Night of Eternal Darkness had come-and not even a full day into his reign. He could hear Caegere cry in pain from their chambers. It did not matter what darkness would come. All that mattered was Caegere.<p>

"Caegere!" Malefor bellowed in concern, rushing into their shared quarters only to freeze upon a pair of poisoned eyes shoot towards him, "-You!"

"Ah, hello, Uncle. What a pleasant eve for a birthing, would you not say?" The calming drawl of a voice shot through the darkness of the bedroom, the soft glow of the candles causing the reflective lens of the intruder's eyes to flash.

"Get out. You are not welcome here." Malefor growled, pale eyes falling into slits as he heard Caegere moan in pain, the dragoness writhing upon her nest of pillows.

"Not welcome? By my own uncle? By what right...ah, haha...that is right. Where are my manners? Uncle, you have just been made King! And Caegere-my dearest Caegere-that would make you a Queen, would that not? And now, on the night of all nights, your beautiful mate shall give you a son. Isn't that wonderful?" The male questioned, voice soft, talons scraping against the granite floor as he approached the labored female, head a golden hue despite his grey scaled hide, legs tainted black.

"Get away from her, Fentus!" The younger male snapped, lunging to get himself between mate and foe. Fentus had escaped the purple male's snapping jaws, far too swift, "Take whatever omen you represent and leave well enough alone!"

"Such hostility." The green eyed male clicked his tongue, wings lightly outstretching, inner grey fading to outer white, "Perhaps our roles should be reversed, if you deem me as such a barbaric beast? I with the Dragons, and you with the Apes. What say you, Uncle, if your nature demands it that you act with such savagery?"

"You are no dragon, Fentus. Leave, or I shall send your corpse back to your father and filthy apes." The Wounded One snarled, lowering himself to a defensive position, Caegere still writhing, stomach moving.

"I have no intentions to fight, Uncle. I came were to protect what you would destroy." Fentus spoke, eyes sliding passed the male and focusing upon Caegere, "It will kill Caegere. I can make it swift, no pain. I want to protect her and the child from you. You are so blind as to point me to the threat, when you yourself are. I was never the mistake wrought by Time's Scar. You were."

"Enough!" Malefor roared, striking at the rival with his talons, blood splattering onto the floor as Fentus reared back. The talons had scraped deep along his snout and jaw, flesh hanging, though the grey male made no sign of distress.

Fentus shook himself, calming before focusing upon Malefor, jaw twitching and cracking as his wounds began to heal, tongue flicking to wipe his jowls of excess blood, "Is that all? Caegere, darling, you are the wounded party. Ignoring your mate's violent outburst, would you have me end your pain?"

"You won't touch her!" The purple drake bellowed, Caegere struggling to speak, breath labored.

"I...I...want...my son!" The dragoness answered, crying out in pain as her stomach once more moved, as if a paw was trying to force it's way through.

"Caegere, no! We'll-We'll find a way to save you, find a way to postpone the labor until it's safe-"

"You cannot do that. The child wants to come, you would kill it if you postpone the labor. There is no stopping it, Uncle. Either I kill Caegere, or your son will. You cannot protect her from everything." Fentus replied, once more looking towards Caegere, "You hear your mate in pain. Do you want her in pain?"

"I want her alive!...I may not be able to protect her from everything, but I can protect her from you!" The king bellowed, once more striking, yet the intruder moved far too fast.

Fentus backed off, keeping his distance as his eyes fell to Caegere. The shine within her eyes as all the answers he needed.

"I see. So be it." Fentus lowered his head before opening his maw in a piercing roar, filling the room in darkness as the candles lost their light. Malefor cursed, blind as he stuck in vain at where his foe had been moments before, talons scraping mere air.

It was then he had heard it-the ripping, tearing of flesh and the gurgling of blood, soft breathes lost in whispers.

Malefor had stumbled around in the darkness, going to where he had last known of Caegere's location, forepaws sloshing in pool of warm liquid. He had then froze, cold terror spreading over his body.

"C...Caegere?" The dragon questioned, snout searching, pressing granite, to pillow to flesh, covered in blood.

"Oh...Caegere...my love..." The purple male began to shake, tears stinging his eyes in rage and sorrow, yet he dared not let them fall. He wanted to hurt, to kill. Kill the bastard spawn for slaying his angel. Kill the child that had to be unnatural, and born on the Eternal Night.

The sound of heavy wings then sounded from the balcony, Malefor's gaze following as he saw bloodied talons scraped against the granite floor. Growling, canines bard, Malefor had returned to the balcony, several drops of blood having fallen from the beast's take off.

"Damn you, you bastard spawn! False Dragon! Fly! Fly for your life, Fentus! You and I both know you cannot stay in that form! The False Dragon must have it's wings broken and clipped! And once I find you I will crush your skull under my heel-as for that abomination! I swear to the Ancestors, I shall usurp their very knowledge for my vengance! My reign shall never end!" Malefor hissed in rage, damning the two moons aligned as one.

* * *

><p>"There, there, little one. You are safe." Fentus cooed, clutching the newly birthed chick within his talons, the cream colored male drenched in his mother's blood.<p>

"Ah. You have your mother's eyes. That is good. You want nothing pertaining to your father. He is the abomination. Not you. You are something very precious, Cousin. Something that is worth saving. Something long forgotten." Fentus spoke, simply allowing the night winds to chill his scales and harden the blood, "...Something that some would want dead."

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Purpura Draconis: Purple Dragon

Gloria nostra Rex: Glory to our King.

Honorificate nostra Rex: Honor to our King.

Sapientia ad regem nostrum: Wisdom to our King.

Superbia ad regem nostrum: Pride to our King.

Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum: Save us from danger. Save us from evil.

Well, thank you for reading and supporting! This was more detailed in background. I don't know when I will update, but I am working on two other stories. One is Stories in the Ink-really just a bunch of adorable one shots. The other is To Make a Dead Heart Beat, which I believe is my best work. Either way, thank you once again and feel free to give opinions/suggestions.


End file.
